robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Big Nipper
Full tilt Didn't the team design and start building a robot with a 360 degree electric flipper called Full Tilt? Madlooney :I've never heard that, where did you find that picture? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I was just randomly looking for robot pictures and I found this. I remember this robot from a comment on youtube (I think it was youtube). Madlooney :::Can I have the site where you found it? maybe the site has more info. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't remember the website, I was just randomly browsing google images. Madlooney :::Found pics of it being built, http://www.fightingrobots.co.uk/index.php/fraforum/viewtopic.php?f=240&t=4493&start=30. Madlooney ::::My mistake, it was Shane Swan from Team S-tec who started and is still building Full Tilt. Madlooney Little Spiner 4 Little Spinner 4 If you stop the video 12 seconds in, there is a nice still shot of Little Spinner 4. Can someone get a pic of it and add it to the slideshow? Madlooney 11:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Also found Little Spinner 2 aka Buzzbar. Madlooney 11:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Changes Changed the wording concerning the weapon setup. 1 Motor does lifting, or crushing, depending how the electromagnetic clutch is activated Maddox10 (talk) 03:38, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I was just trying to do a clean-up. Please, Maddox, we appriciate your help, but there is no need to create something on the talk page for simple edits like that. Also, please use headers, because that has nothing to do with Little Spinner. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 22:44, November 19, 2012 (UTC) My edit didn't have anything to do with Little Spinner. Big Nipper uses 1 motor to power the 2 functions of the weapon. An electromagnetic clutch makes the selection what function is powered. Lifting or crushing. Not interchangable motors btw. But, don't worry. You won't have to clean up after I edit something, nor will I explain why I editted something. It just won't happen again. Maddox10 (talk) 23:16, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, we know your edit did not have anything to do with Little Spinner, which is why you should have used a new heading. Just saying, that's all. As for the motor, the way you've worded it here makes much more sense than the one you put on the article, with one small problem - we say "One", not "1". Thank you for the explanation anyway. CrashBash (talk) 23:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) We do value your information, I assure you. What CrashBash is meaning to say is that while the information is correct, the wording is confusing. Crash, I see nothing wrong with Maddox posting a clarification in the talk page, when you say that a passage "makes little sense". RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:13, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Plural in results In the results box, we have Heats, Round 1 and Heats Final. I'm happy with Heats, Round 1, but not with Heats Final. Should it be Heat or leave it as it is? Adster1005 (talk) 19:36, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :It should be Heat Final, I'm sure it was just an oversight. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:38, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I wasn't sure. Adster1005 (talk) 19:39, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Reserve When I spoke to Team Chimera at filming they seemed to believe Big Nipper was a reserve, but I was waiting to see it in the background of an episode before asking the team. The team themselves appeared in Episode 5, but finally this was pointed out on Reddit. I believe Big Nipper was an unused reserve, I'll have to contact them soon. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:56, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :A member of Cobra mentioned that Big Nipper was present during series 9. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:41, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Nipper? I noticed while rewatching Series 10, Heat 2 that Big Nipper is sometimes referred to as Nipper by Jonathan Pearce and the Judges. Is this an official name or an error on the show's part? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 18:25, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :It says "Nipper" only on the side of the robot. At filming we asked the team why, but I can't remember the answer. They did say that the robot was called Big Nipper though.--Jimlaad43(talk) 18:31, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :I'd like to think the names are interchangeable. Certainly, I wouldn't say either name is wrong, but I'd consider Big Nipper to be the proper name because that's what the announcer and the team have used. There have been a few examples of this before, like Kronic and Kronic the Wedgehog for Series 7. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 18:39, November 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Any chance that "Big" was suppose to have been on one of the sides? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:44, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :::I do remember the team's response to Jimlaad's aforementioned chat. They said "the word Big didn't fit, it's supposed to go on the claws but we haven't used them yet. Big Nipper is definitely the name". Something much like that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:29, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Main image gallery I've made a change to the images in the infobox, and I would like to know whether people think it's a positive change. I always found it a little sad that Big Nipper never got a reboot photo with its claws into the infobox, but now that we have a cropped version of the claws Big Nipper from the World Series (especially one where the UK flag is quite obscured), I think it's fit to lead the page. Do people agree, or should we stick with the Series 10 Spinner as the main picture? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 01:37, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :I would love a Main image of the claws, the issue there's not really a lot of good images out there I prefer: Big Nipper.png which has no background and is a higher quality, but still has the flag on it...unless someone sneakily edits out the flag that it.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:09, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::I mean, the flag is the main reason I asked, but to be fair it DID have a Union Flag on its body for its final two fights... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:50, February 1, 2019 (UTC)